smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The High Cost Of Smurfing/Part 1
Empath woke up to another beautiful day in the Smurf Village. He got cleaned up and dressed and attended breakfast with all his fellow Smurfs who waited in line at the dining commons to receive their daily serving from Greedy's kitchen. He looked on at all the activities going on in the Smurf Village that day and saw that everything was going on just as perfect as he was expecting. So far there was very little that Empath needed to worry about. Smurfette joined Empath as he was making his rounds through the village observing all the activities going on. "Have you seen Vanity in the village today, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "Come to think of it, Smurfette, Vanity has been gone for quite a time, visiting his friend Periwinkle in the kingdom of the pixies," Empath said. "Why are you asking?" "Just that I was hoping to ask him about my new floral arrangements for the village, to see what he thought of them, if they're smurfy enough to put in certain locations," Smurfette said. "This smurf apologizes if you're disappointed by his absence, Smurfette," Empath said. "Vanity certainly has been gone for longer than this smurf would expect of him. This smurf hopes that things are well with him." "I guess we shouldn't worry, if Periwinkle and the pixies are smurfing very good care of him," Smurfette said. "But it does seem like I miss his eye for smurfy perfection whenever he's not around." "We can only hope for Vanity's safe return sometime soon, Smurfette, but in the meantime we should carry on and do our best even in the areas of beautifying the village without his presence," Empath said. Just then Polaris Psyche showed up. "This one is curious to know where the Smurflings have gone to this morning, Empath, for this one has not seen them around since breakfast," Polaris said. "Oh dear," Smurfette said. "You're not thinking they could have smurfed off into the forest without an adult supersmurfing them, are you?" "They're usually good at taking care of themselves, Smurfette," Empath said. "Maybe they were just taking Puppy out for a walk." "Some Smurfs need to be careful when it comes to Puppy's particular habits as a dog, as there have been some necessary cleanups that took place in the village lately," Polaris said with a hint of distaste. Smurfette made a face at that mention. "You're telling me." "This smurf will make sure the Smurfs know when Puppy needs to have his moments of private rituals take place outside the village where they will not become any sort of hazard, Polaris," Empath said. Just then, the three of them could hear Puppy bark as he returned from the forest. "That must be the Smurflings right now," Smurfette said. "And judging from the barking, this smurf could say that one of the Smurflings isn't feeling really good right now," Empath said. Soon Puppy showed up with the four Smurflings, although Nat and Slouchy had to carry Snappy with them back to the village. "Oh dear, what has happened to Snappy?" Smurfette asked, concerned. "Snap did something really stupid out there in the forest, Smurfette," Sassette answered. "Yeah, he ate some glowberries that were smurfing on a bush, and now he seems to be acting really weird," Slouchy said. "We warned him not to eat the glowberries, because they are not for Smurfs to eat, but he didn't listen, and this has happened to him," Nat said. Empath lifted up Snappy's face and looked him straight in the eyes. "Snappy, how are you feeling right now?" Empath asked. Snappy looked at Empath as if he was totally inebriated. "Oh, hi, Empath," he said groggily. "I couldn't see you at first because of all the hallucinations that I'm seeing right now." "Hallucinations?" Empath asked. "Yeah...it's like the world is smurfing inside out, and every one of you are like bright shiny angels, and the trees just glowed in bright colors, and I was in a totally different universe, separate from everything else," Snappy said. "And then my stomach started to hurt, and I'm having a bad case of smurfarrhea, and...oh no, here it smurfs again!" The other Smurfs just recoiled in disgust as they saw Snappy's pants becoming more brown in the seat, the smell being really repulsive. "Pooping pigeons, is Snappy going to smurf like that forever, Empath?" Sassette asked. "We should take him to Papa Smurf immediately, Sassette," Empath said. "And while you're at it, bring a change of clothes for Snappy." "Will do, Empath," Nat and Slouchy said together as they raced toward the tree stump playhouse while Empath carefully took Snappy into his arms. "Apparently this is the result of digesting glowberries, which are not meant for consumption by the Smurfs, Empath," Polaris observed. "From what this smurf knows about glowberries, they were intended to be used as part of Papa Smurf's invisibility shield around the Smurf Village, Polaris," Empath said. "However, it has been recorded that Smurfs have eaten this particular fruit and have seen various sorts of hallucinations while under the influence, although the side effects of digesting them have been nausea, stomach cramps, and even diarrhea." "I hope this will teach Snappy a lesson when it smurfs to things he shouldn't be eating as a Smurf," Smurfette said. "Let's not come down on the little Smurfling that hard, Smurfette," Empath said as he carried him to Papa Smurf's laboratory, with Smurfette and Polaris following. ----- Papa Smurf examined Snappy briefly while Empath used his telekinetic abilities to sanitize his own hands after touching Snappy. "It figures that you would have to smurf things the hard way, Snappy," Papa Smurf said sternly. "Well, we should have you smurfing better soon with this remedy that I'm smurfing up, but from now on you should stay away from plants that Smurfs are not supposed to eat. You got that?" "Yes, Papa Smurf, I got that," Snappy said, clutching his stomach. Empath watched as Papa Smurf mixed up ingredients together in a bowl for Snappy's remedy. Then Papa Smurf handed the bowl to Snappy. "Just smurf this down very slowly, so that your stomach can easily digest it," he instructed. Snappy nodded before he took the bowl and slowly drank its contents until it was empty. He belched as soon as he was finished. "Here are some clothes for Snappy to smurf on, Empath," Nat and Slouchy said as soon as they arrived in Papa Smurf's laboratory. "Good job, my little Smurflings," Papa Smurf said. "Now Snappy, I want you to smurf back to your playhouse and rest until dinner is ready, and whatever you do, don't smurf anything that will make your stomach upset or you will smurf more of the runs. Do you understand?" "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand," Snappy said, taking the pants and underwear and going behind a divider to change out of his soiled clothes. "I can't believe I have to smurf up with this all because I ate some forbidden berries," he muttered to himself. "Should I look in on Snappy to make sure he'll be all right, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I think you should, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "It's going to smurf some time for Snappy to recover from the effects of eating glowberries, given that he is still a young Smurf. Sassette, take Snappy's clothes over to Tidy Smurf to have them washed." Sassette made a face when she received the bag full of Snappy's soiled clothes. "Yes, Pappy Smurf," she said, holding her nose as she left with the bag. "This one senses that you will need this one to continue monitoring the village while you are busy dealing with Snappy's sickness, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "You and Empath can smurf care of village matters in my stead, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "Hopefully things will smurf back to normal soon, and Snappy will have learned his lesson about eating glowberries." "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said. ----- Empath and Smurfette talked to each other after they have left Papa Smurf's laboratory with Snappy. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to smurf the rest of my day in the village, Empath," Smurfette said. "This smurf understands how you feel, Smurfette," Empath said. "Having to put up with the mishaps of the Smurflings isn't exactly what this smurf would call fun." "But imagine what would happen if this were our child together, Empath," Smurfette said. "We would be smurfing all over to make sure the child doesn't smurf anything senseless or harmful to themselves or others." "This is just practice for the time when we may be parents of a child, Smurfette," Empath said. "Not that this smurf is ready to settle down with you yet, but it is still worth mentioning nonetheless." "You'll smurf around to asking the question someday, Empath," Smurfette said. "Hopefully it won't smurf too long for you to do so." "Wow, am I smurfing things, or is that Feathers smurfing down over us?" Snappy asked. Empath and Smurfette looked up and saw what Snappy was seeing at the moment. "It's Vanity," Empath said. "This smurf could sense that he is now returning to the village from his visit to Periwinkle." "Oh, good, there's some smurfy news for us today," Smurfette said. The three of them headed for the north end clearing where they saw Feathers land and Vanity hop off the crane with a traveling bag slung over his shoulder. "Well, Empath, Smurfette, Snappy, it's so wonderful to smurf you again!" he greeted cheerfully. "Salutations, fellow Vanity," Empath said. "This smurf hopes that your visit with Periwinkle was a pleasant one." "Oh, it was, Empath, it certainly was," Vanity said. "You can't believe all the beauty secrets she has shared with me that I just can't wait to try out. I feel like I just died and smurfed to heaven, it's so incredible." "Vanity, you sure sound like you enjoyed visiting the pixies," Smurfette said. "Is everything all right with you?" "Oh, don't be silly, Smurfette," Vanity said. "I couldn't feel more better than I am right now. I am just so stirred up with energy that I have to smurf home and start smurfing on my new beauty projects." "This smurf can't wait to see what projects you want to get started on, Vanity," Empath said. "Here, let this smurf help you with your traveling bag." "Just be careful with it, Empath," Vanity said, patting the bag. "It contains some very special fragrances that I will need to use for my projects." "Well, in that case, maybe you should be carrying your own bag, since you have the energy for it," Empath said. "This smurf will simply accompany you to your house to make sure you're settled in." "Empath, what do you want me to smurf with Snappy?" Smurfette asked. "Just bring him to his house and make sure that he's settled into his bed before you leave, Smurfette," Empath said before he and Vanity walked off. Smurfette sighed. "I have a feeling there's something strange about Vanity right about now, Snappy." "Maybe he's just happy to be home right now," Snappy said. "Maybe, but I wonder," Smurfette said. ----- Empath and Vanity talked about all the things that have been happening since Vanity left to visit Periwinkle. Empath never felt like Vanity wanted to talk to anybody about what was going on with his life until now, which made him wonder. Then they soon reached Vanity's house. "Well, this is where I need to smurf off my things before I rest and join you Smurfs for dinner," Vanity said. "You need to rest right now?" Empath asked. "But you said that you felt like you were full of energy." "My projects are going to need some time for me to smurf preparations for, Empath," Vanity said. "You're not disappointed that I have to smurf my best before I get started on anything, are you?" "Of course not, Vanity," Empath said. "You take as much time as you need to get yourself ready. This smurf is certain that you will give your projects your utmost attention to detail." "Thank you, Empath," Vanity said, suddenly wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Excuse me, I'm just having a bit of a runny nose right now. It's nothing too serious." "Maybe you should have it checked by Papa Smurf, to see that you're not coming down with a cold or something," Empath suggested. "I can handle it, Empath, trust me," Vanity said hastily. "Please, let me smurf care of my things now. You can smurf on your merry way." Empath nodded, realizing that Vanity now needed his privacy. "This smurf will hopefully see you later, Vanity," he said before he went on. Vanity went inside his house and closed the door. He went and closed all the windows as if he didn't want anybody else to see what he was doing. Then he got a plate from a cupboard and placed it on a table. He took out a vial that was in his bag full of white glittery powder and poured out its contents onto the plate. He then took a card and divided the pile of white powder into three or four neat little lines, then took a straw and started snorting up each line until all of them were gone. He moaned in ecstasy as he felt the effects of the powder that he ingested into his nose. "Oh, sweet mother of Smurfness," Vanity said as he laid back on his chair and felt the high rushing through his whole body. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The High Cost Of Smurfing chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles